When The Neighbours Come Out to Play
by Simply Forbidden
Summary: The lights are out and so are the neighbours!


Stretched out on his old worn leather couch and sipping an ice cold beer while watching a football game on TV, Daryl Braxton felt the tensions of the past week slowly begin to melt away. The answering machine was switched on and he had no intention of taking any calls... He took enough of the damn things during the course of the day and he wasn't about to ruin the nice relaxing weekend he had planned by having to speak to more people, even if they happened to be family or friends.

He was just about to take another long sip of his drink when everything suddenly went black. There was no sound or picture coming from the TV and there was no longer any light coming from the lamp in the corner of the room. "You have got to be kidding me," he shouted as he got up from the couch and went over to the main light switch and flicked it up and down. Nothing happened. The room stayed pitch dark and cursing under his breath, he carefully made his way out of the room and into the kitchen, flicking on light switches as he passed them to see if any other rooms were affected which it seemed they were.

"Great, a fucking power cut!"

Rooting around in several different drawers and cupboards, Brax searched for a flashlight or some candles but unable to find either, he swore again albeit louder this time.

The sound of knocking at his front door had him groaning. The last thing he'd wanted was phone calls to ruin his weekend of doing absolutely nothing but it looked like the Gods weren't smiling down on him and now he had actual visitors to deal with. Fan-fucking-tastic!

A scowl was etched upon his face as he opened his door but it soon disappeared when he saw the object of his nightly dreams standing in front of him holding a candlestick with a single lit candle in it. Somehow managing to tear his eyes away from her and seeing the hallway outside of his apartment was just as dark as it was inside, he realised that the power cut obviously wasn't just affecting his place but the whole building, too.

"Hey, Charlie," he said, his voice much friendlier than it had been earlier.

"Hey," Charlie Buckton replied, smiling at him. "I, uh, was just wondering if you had a flashlight I could borrow. I'm not really a fan of candles."

"Really? I thought all women liked candles. I mean, aren't they supposed to be all romantic and stuff?"

"Hmm, maybe if you're not a total klutz like I am," she told him. "I'm petrified I'm going to set my apartment on fire or something and seeing as I've just moved in and really don't want to have to even think about moving again, that's something I'd prefer to avoid."

"Yeah, I'm thinking your neighbours might prefer that, too," he teased.

"So, do you have any?"

"Any what?" Brax couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her especially since the candlelight seemed to make her look even more gorgeous than she already did.

"Candles."

"Oh, uh, no. I was actually in the kitchen looking for some candles or a flashlight when you knocked on my door and so far I've had no luck."

Giving him a small head nod, she said, "Okay, well thanks anyway. I'll see you later." She was just about to turn away and head back to her apartment when Brax spoke.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Uh... Oh, no, that's okay. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything s—"

Laughing, he shook his head. "Believe me, you're not. We don't know how long this power cut is going to last and I don't know about you but I'm going to be bored as hell without something to do."

Charlie's face flushed and she looked down at the floor.

"Crap, that sounded bad, didn't it?" Brax said, running a hand through his hair.

She couldn't help giggling at his own flustered state and she nodded. "Yeah, it kind of did."

"What I meant to say was that I'd be bored without someone to talk to." He mentally shushed the voice reminding him he hadn't wanted to speak or see to anyone this weekend.

"If you're sure that I wouldn't be bothering you..."

"Completely sure." Opening his door wider, he took a couple of steps back so that she could enter and once she was inside, he closed it behind her. There was something about being in a dark room with her and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Although it was dark, he couldn't fail to notice her curvy body and the way her jeans fit snugly to her hips and ass... Right now, his eyes were fixated on the small strip of lightly tanned skin he could see where her form fitting T-shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of her jeans.

"You'd better lead the way," she said, her voice breaking into his less than innocent thoughts. "I'd hate to walk into something and break it."

"I haven't got anything worth breaking," he teased. Without thinking about what he was doing, he took her free hand in his, feeling a crackle of electricity shoot from her fingers into his and causing a warmth to travel up his arm and through the rest of his body.

Brax led her into his kitchen and reluctantly released her hand as he again started looking through cupboards and drawers for a flashlight or some more candles. "Is that the only candle you had at your place?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled given that his head was halfway inside one of the lower cupboards.

Charlie's thoughts were elsewhere as she held on to the candlestick, her gaze locked on her neighbour's butt which was looking pretty damn fine, the fabric of his jeans stretching nicely over his tight buns.

"Charlie? You still there?"

"Uh huh," she squeaked. "What did you say?"

"I asked if that candle you're holding is the only one you've got?"

"Yeah... I'm sure I've got more somewhere but it's probably in another one of the boxes I've yet to unpack."

Standing up and dusting off his pants, Brax smirked. "I'd have thought you were more organised than that and I'm actually pretty surprised that you haven't got some kind of emergency pack for power cuts and the like."

"Would you believe me if I told you that's another thing that's still to be unpacked?"

"Yeah, I think I would. You strike me as the girl scout type."

Watching the glazed look cross his handsome features, Charlie jutted out her hip and placed her hand upon it. "You're picturing me in the uniform, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," he told her, his smirk getting deeper and his eyes twinkling with amusement. As he looked her up and down, he couldn't help remembering the first day she'd moved into his building a few months ago. It was a Saturday morning and he'd just arrived back home from the gym when he saw her struggling with a large, heavy box.

He was the first to admit that he wasn't the most chatty or friendly person, especially with strangers but there was just something about Charlie Buckton that changed that for him. Okay, he was still pissy with others but he was always friendly with her and he definitely enjoyed making her blush, something she seemed to do often.

While they'd flirted a fair bit, for some reason he hadn't asked her out although he was desperately wanting to. She was so different from the party girls he tended to date and he used that term loosely. Dating implied that he saw them on a regular basis and that definitely wasn't the case. Hell, his last serious relationship had been almost two years ago and after the disaster that had been, he'd sworn off getting serious with anyone ever again.

But that had been before he'd laid eyes on Charlie.

Every time he saw her, which was pretty often given that they lived across the hall from each other, he found himself smiling and laughing more than he ever had. As well as having a great sense of humour, she was stunning. It didn't matter whether she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt or something smart for work... She always looked perfect.

Lately, he'd been having some pretty steamy dreams of her... Her long, dark hair flowing down her back, the ends tickling his knees as she rode him hard and—

"Brax? Are you okay?"

Not for the first time that evening, her soft, lilting voice brought him out of his thoughts and taking the candlestick from her, he placed it on the kitchen counter before lacing his fingers with hers. Lowering his head, he covered her mouth with his own and softly kissed her. "I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you," he confessed a moment later when he'd reluctantly drawn back from her.

Charlie's face registered her surprise. She'd pretty much fallen for him from the moment she'd set eyes on him but to think that he'd felt the same way... Wow! "Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Tracing her cheekbone with his thumb, he whispered back, "Can I kiss you again?"

"Uh huh," she half-whispered, half-moaned. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down as she stood on her tiptoes to close the distance that much quicker. When their lips met a split-second later, she sighed into his mouth as her fingers idly played with the hair at his nape.

"God, you feel so good, Charlie..." he whispered breathlessly several minutes later when the kiss had finally ended. His hands were gripping her hips, pulling her in even closer to his body and feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest which he knew matched the rhythm of his own.

"You do, too," she told him, her own voice a husky whisper. She knew they were moving fast... A helluva lot faster than she ever had with any of her previous boyfriends but she didn't care. This felt so good and she'd been wanting it... wanting Brax for so long that she wasn't about to deprive herself for a moment longer.

Brax couldn't seem to stop touching her; his hands were one minute on her hips, then running up and down her back over her shirt before moving lower and cupping that awesome ass of hers. He kept waiting for her to push him off of her but that didn't happen and he released a quiet sigh of relief into her mouth. Instead, her hands were pulling him in even closer and when she slid one of them between them and under his shirt to caress his chest, he groaned into her mouth.

"I want you so much," Charlie mumbled against his lips, her tongue slipping inside to flick against the roof of his mouth.

"C-Charlie..." His eyes locked on her rich, deep blue ones, needing to make sure this was really what she wanted.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, lowering her gaze away from his as she waited for his reply.

"God, yes," he immediately answered, sealing his mouth over hers again and kissing her harder. As the kiss grew more intense and spiralled even further out of control, he felt his T-shirt being lifted and raising his arms, he allowed her to strip it off of him completely. Tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth, he said, "Your turn."

Charlie shivered at his deep, rumbling voice and grabbing the hem of her silkscreen T-shirt, she pulled it up and over her head, throwing it onto the floor where his already resided. Her eyes fluttered closed when Brax palmed her right breast over her pale blue bra and her breath hitched in her throat when a second later he tweaked her nipple through the fabric.

The feel of her blunt fingernails digging into his bicep as he continued to touch her had his cock pressing even more painfully against the fly of his jeans and slanting his mouth over hers, he deepened the kiss, his free hand holding her tightly to him, knowing she could feel how hard he was.

He stumbled backwards slightly when having placed her hands on his shoulders, she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbing a handful of her butt, he hoisted her up further and they both moaned when his erection was pressed directly against her centre.

"Are you sure you want this, Charlie, 'cause I don't think I can stop and—"

"I don't want to stop," she interrupted, stealing his mouth in another hot, hungry kiss. Their tongues duelled for dominance as their hands explored everywhere they could reach. Charlie's inner thighs were pressing tightly into him and she was holding onto him with one hand as the fingers of her other lightly caressed over his cheek. "I want you, Brax... so much," she told him, repeating her words from a short while ago.

Brax kissed a path from her mouth, across her cheek to her ear where he whispered into it, "I want you, too, Charlie... You're all I've been thinking about for months..."

Her body trembled in his arms and turning her head to the side, she found his lips. This kiss was slower than the previous ones but just as passionate... just as searing. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked breathlessly, her nose nuzzling his cheek.

Securing his hold on her, he smiled as he carried her out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards his bedroom, doing his best not to bump into anything in the dark. Charlie wasn't making it easy though. Her fingers were combing through his hair, tickling the sensitive skin at the back of his neck while all the time she peppered kisses across his face. He sure as hell wasn't complaining though and as soon as he'd entered his room and his knees had bumped the corner of the bed, he leaned forward and laid her down upon it, his own body covering hers as their lips once again fused together.

Charlie's hands roamed all over his back and shoulders, revelling in the feel of his warm skin beneath her palms. Slipping them between them, she explored the firm muscles of his chest and stomach, giggling at the way they flexed under her touch. They moved lower still, brushing over the fine line of hair leading south, and she cupped him through his jeans, loving the sounds he was making. Unbuckling his belt and popping the buttons, she delved inside and her eyebrows raised when she encountered his bare flesh.

"And I was wondering if you were a boxers or briefs man?" she teased.

"It's usually boxer briefs," he murmured into her ear, his mouth quirked upwards into a smirk. "I need to do laundry though which is why it's neither right now."

Brax watched with hungry eyes as her fingers popped the front clasp of her bra and he made fast work of pushing the blue fabric aside so he could get an unhindered look at her more than ample breasts. "You're so beautiful," he told her, threading his fingers through her silky hair and holding her steady as he closed the short distance between them and kissed her repeatedly. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and what they were doing now felt so much better than anything he'd fantasized about.

"You are, too," she said, her nails scratching along his scalp and down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. "You like that?"

"Uh huh."

It was her turn to gasp when he began unfastening her jeans and she moaned loudly when his hand slipped beneath them and cupped her over her underwear. "Brax…"

"Good?"

"Yessss," she hissed, her eyes squeezing shut when the heel of his hand rubbed against her throbbing clit. "Oh God…"

Covering her mouth with his own, he swallowed her passionate cries as his fingers began intimately caressing her, causing the sounds to get even louder.

"Please…"

"Please what?" he asked, his voice even huskier than it had been previously.

"Take them off," Charlie pleaded, her eyes slowly opening to meet his beautiful blue ones.

Pushing himself up off of her, Brax removed her sandals before pulling off her jeans quickly followed by the blue panties she was wearing. His gaze stayed on her and he watched as she stripped off the matching bra which was hanging from her arms.

"Now you," she told him and she was rewarded a moment later by him quickly kicking off his sneakers and socks and then pulling off his jeans. She couldn't help but admire his lithe body and the way his muscles slid around beneath his tanned skin. Her fingers were literally burning with the need to touch every inch of him which is what she started doing when his body was again covering hers, pressing her down further into the soft mattress.

As his tongue lapped at the tender skin of her throat, her hands splayed in the centre of his back, holding him to her as his lips moved lower and latched onto the base of her neck, sucking a patch of skin into his mouth and grazing his teeth against it. Wrapping her fingers around his hardened length, she stroked him up and down, gasping into his mouth when he suddenly slid two fingers deep inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit in maddeningly slow circles.

Brax thrashed against the pillows when he shifted lower and suckled one of her nipples, biting playfully on the hard little nub. The dual sensations were driving her out of her mind and she didn't know how much longer she would last. One of her legs was draped over Brax's shoulder and she couldn't even remember how that had happened. Damn! The guy had her delirious with pleasure!

"C'mere," she said a few moments later when she couldn't take anymore.

Crawling up her body, Brax fused his mouth to hers, kissing her long and slow, his fingers continuing to plunge in and out of her.

"I-I want to feel you inside me," Charlie told him, her skin flushing pink as she said the words. She wasn't usually so forward… Hell, she'd never slept with a guy on a first date let alone slept with one when they hadn't even gone out on one so she figured telling Brax what she wanted right now didn't particularly matter in the grand scheme of things. And, somehow, she didn't think he'd have a problem with it.

Brushing his lips over hers, the look he gave her threatened to melt her into a puddle and cupping the back of his head, she pulled him down for another more heated kiss. "Please tell me you have something."

Giving her one more kiss, he nodded his head as he shifted over and stretched his arm out towards his nightstand, opening the drawer. "Yeah," he drawled.

"Thank God," she muttered under her breath but loudly enough for him to hear. Hearing him laughing had her joining in and when he produced a box of condoms, she snatched it out of his hands and tore the plastic wrapper off. "So, uh, the fact this is a brand new box…" she mused.

"Means I haven't had any in a while," he informed her.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… Why? Don't believe me, huh?"

Charlie shook her head. "No… it's not that. I don't know... I guess I'm just surprised, that's all."

Leaning over her and nuzzling his nose against her cheek, his mouth right by her ear, he said, "I kinda thought you'd be happy that I'm not involved."

"I-I am," she replied, her back arching and a deep moan tearing from her throat when he crooked his fingers forward and touched a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

"You sure?" he teased. "'Cause we can stop if you'd pre—"

"No, please don't stop!" she begged, hissing through her teeth when he slowly withdrew his fingers from her tight sheath.

Taking the condoms from her, he opened up the box and removed one before ripping open the foil wrapper with his teeth and rolling the thin latex over his erection. He ran the head of his cock along her wet folds, making sure to bump her clit on each upstroke and when he felt she was completely ready, he thrust inside of her, holding still so they could both savour the feeling of being so intimately joined.

Brax's forehead was touching Charlie's and he forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch the chasing expressions etched upon her face. His chest was pressed flush against hers and the feel of her sharp nipples scraping his skin was driving him to distraction. One of his hands clenched and unclenched the pillow beside her head while the other wandered down the side of her body, hooking her thigh over his forearm to change the angle.

"Fuck!" she screamed as her hips moved faster in time with his, the faint stirrings of her first orgasm growing stronger by the second. Tightening her feminine muscles around him, she watched his eyes fall shut and she repeated the action several times, wanting him to come at the same time as she did.

They rocked harder and harder into each other, Charlie sliding further up the bed with the force of their movements. Her hands cupped her own breasts, kneading the soft flesh and tugging on her aching nipples. Within seconds, she was coming, incoherent sounds falling from her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

Brax couldn't tear his eyes away from her and with just a few more thrusts, he buried his face against her shoulder and shouted her name as he suddenly climaxed. When his breathing had returned to some semblance of normal, he pushed himself up onto his forearms and kissed her soft and slow, their tongues tangling playfully.

It was at that moment that the lights in the apartment suddenly came on and looking at each other, they both burst out laughing.

"Wow, that was so good we helped restore the building's power," Charlie teased, her fingers running over the sweat-slick skin of his shoulders.

"Never mind the building," he said, glancing over at his bedroom window and seeing the lights in neighbouring apartment blocks suddenly come on. "I think we restored power to the entire bay."

"I think that deserves a reward."

"Oh, I'll give you a reward," he quipped, sealing his mouth over hers before she could say a word. When the kiss ended, he said, ""I'd, uh, better get rid of the…"

"Okay." Untangling her legs from around his waist, Charlie moaned as muscles she hadn't used in quite some time started to ache. She was sure going to be feeling this tomorrow, not that she cared. It was more than worth it.

Popping a quick kiss onto her lips, Brax slowly eased out of the warm clutch of her body and went into his adjacent bathroom to dispose of the condom and after quickly going to blow out the candle, making sure all the lights and his TV were turned off and that the front door was locked, he was back in bed. The covers were pulled up over them as they cuddled together with him on his back and Charlie curled into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Brax?"

"Uh huh?" He curled a lock of hair around his finger as he waited for her to speak.

"I can go home if you want me to," she said, her voice quiet.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No," she admitted.

"Good 'cause I don't want you to go either." When she looked up at him, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, effectively sealing the deal.

Snuggling down into him again, her toes rubbing along his calf, she smiled and it wasn't long before her movements ceased and she was fast asleep.

Brax watched her for a while before his eyes grew heavy and he also fell asleep. The last conscious thought he had was that sometimes fantasies really do come true.


End file.
